


Not a Secret Anymore

by NessieFromSpace



Series: 12 Days of Tropemas [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Party, Hangover, M/M, Vaughn confesses to Hugo, Vaughn gets drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Trope: Being secretly in love with your best friend. Vaughn accidentally gets drunk and confesses his love to Hugo, his best friend.
Relationships: Hugo Vasquez/Vaughn (Borderlands)
Series: 12 Days of Tropemas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054727
Kudos: 4





	Not a Secret Anymore

It had been pure luck that Vaughn and Hugo had gotten jobs in the same company. His best friend since high school had soared towards the top, gaining respect and prestige. Vaughn, on the other hand, had landed in accounting and hadn’t been able to progress as much as he’d like. It did not pay enough and he’d had to take a couple other accounting jobs to even begin to live comfortably.

They hadn’t seen much of each other lately and it had affected Vaughn more than he’d realized. He’d been in love with Hugo since they’d first met and the jock had taken time to get to know the helpless nerd. He missed Hugo terribly, missed their game and movie nights, missed ordering coffee before they carpooled to work. He missed his best friend.

So, he was excited for the corporate party, though, as he waited, his stomach began to flutter with anticipation. What if he forgot how to be around Hugo? What if he made things between them so completely awkward, Hugo stopped hanging around with him? What if he acted completely dumb? All those worries began to flood his mind that the only solution he could think of was to take a drink of the spiked eggnog. He drained his glass, hoping to loosen up before Hugo arrived.

* * *

Hugo had been stressed. His shoulders were knotted uncomfortably and he could not understand why. He’d grown shorter and shorter in temper with his coworkers. So much so, that he’d considered not going to the Christmas party. The only reason he’d come at all was the chance to see Vaughn again.

He scanned the crowds for his best friend, smiling wide when he found him in what looked like a debate with other accountants. He went over, snagging some eggnog on the way.

He sidled up to Vaughn. “Hey.”

“Hey!” Vaughn smiled widely, throwing his arm around Hugo’s waist. “You look great!”

He knew immediately that Vaughn had had too much to drink. Vaughn was never this affectionate unless he’d had alcohol. He was a lightweight and by the feel of his sway, Vaughn had forgotten that fact.

“Have you tried the buffet?” Hugo asked him.

Vaughn shook his head. “Have you tried the eggnog?”

Laughing, Hugo waved goodbye to the others and steered Vaughn to the food. He kept an arm around Vaughn’s shoulders to keep him from wandering away. He loaded a plate with all the foods Vaughn liked and held it while Vaughn ate from it.

“Ya know? I’m gonna do it. I’m gonna finally say it!”

Hugo eyed him wearily. The last time he’d gotten drunk, he’d thought calling his mom to tell her how irrational she was being over his brother had been a good idea. It had spawned months of friction that had never gotten solved.

He leaned forward just a little too much as he poked Hugo’s chest. “I love you.” He had to brace himself on Hugo to gain his balance again. “And not like just you’ve always been my best friend, like let’s get married!” He laughed. “Wanna get married?”

Hugo blinked. He stared at Vaughn with that dopey smile and the glaze over his eyes from the alcohol. Through all their friendship, Hugo had never caught on. Vaughn had never hinted or let anything slip. Not until just now.

“Oh.” Was the sound that left his mouth.

Vaughn’s face dropped. “‘S alright, I know you don’t like me that way and it’s fine as long as I can keep being your best friend.” He turned away from the food and headed for the eggnog.

Hugo grabbed his hand. “Whoa, I think you need to take a break.”

“Pff.” He squinted up at Hugo. “Why should I?”

He hesitated. He’d never been good at debates or arguing like Vaughn was. He had never been quick on his feet or witty. Vaughn had always been naturally smart and funny while Hugo had struggled. He’d been unsure in the beginning when he’d approached Vaughn in high school. He’d fallen behind on homework and had hoped Vaughn would help. Vaughn had never made him feel stupid, even when they’d argued or he’d get wrapped up in Vaughn’s debates and fail to support his case. Vaughn always moved away from his position to ask clarifying questions.

Right now Vaughn wanted a logical reason that Hugo couldn’t think of. His shoulders sagged and he sighed. “Because I’m asking you to.”

The man frowned. He stared up at Hugo and for a moment, he thought Vaughn was going to ignore that or argue. Instead, he huffed. “Then I’m going home. I can’t endure participating in this repugnant jollification.”

The use of fancy words made Hugo smile. “Sure. I’ll drive you.”

Vaughn waved his hand. “That’s unobjectionable.”

It took Hugo a moment to understand what Vaughn meant before following him. He helped Vaughn into the car and slid in behind the wheel. Vaughn leaned against the window, sulking.

Hugo let his mind wander, especially about Vaughn. He’d honestly never thought about Vaughn that way. He’d been too surprised that Vaughn had wanted to be friends with him that he’d never thought more of it. He glanced over at Vaughn and pictured them living together. Pictured kissing him…

“This isn’t the way home,” Vaughn grumbled.

“No, it isn’t. I’m taking back to my place. If I take you home, you’re going to avoid me and I’ll never see you again.”

He turned to glare at Hugo. “You’re kidnapping me?”

“Only for a little while.”

He helped Vaughn into the house. It had been months since Vaughn had been there, but he walked through it like no time had passed. Hugo’s shoulders eased as they turned lights on and Vaughn left to go to the couch. He tumbled over the back with an _oof!_ and then a loud groan as the movement made him uneasy.

He smiled wide and if he hadn’t been thinking about a life married to Vaughn, he wouldn’t have caught how calm he was now. All the tension he’d been wound up with was gone now that Vaughn was with him. His smile grew wider.

* * *

Vaughn’s head hurt. He only needed to open his eyes a slit to see he was in Hugo’s apartment. He groaned and pulled the heavy blankets over his head as the smell of food cooking twisted his stomach. “I did something stupid,” he moaned. “That’s why you’re punishing me.” 

The deep laugh warmed his heart and made it flutter. “I put some Gatorade and Alka-Seltzer tablets next to a glass of water for you.”

Vaughn groaned. Last night was too much of a blur and it made him sick trying to remember. Eventually, he mustered up the strength to reach a hand out to the Gatorade, taking small sips until he could drink more at once. He slowly sat up, pulling the blankets around him. He dropped the tablet into some water and swigged it.

His body was less hateful by the time Hugo had breakfast ready. He kept one blanket from the pile around him and curled up into a chair. He glared at the light breakfast that offended his senses.

“Thanks…” he mumbled. Hugo set down coffee in front of him. It was just how Vaughn liked it and he sipped at it. “So, how much of an ass did I make myself?”

“You didn’t.” Hugo smiled as he sipped his own coffee.

Vaughn grunted. “I got drunk, I hardly think I was harmless.”

“This time you were, thanks to me.” Hugo’s smirk was boastful.

He frowned, though. He knew he’d done something, that much he could remember. He remembered sulking in Hugo’s car, but the rest was still a blur.

He spent the day on Hugo’s couch, most of it with Hugo’s lap under his head as they caught up on shows and movies they’d neglected. He hadn’t noticed when Hugo had started to massage his head, but it felt good.

His eyes shut and he fell asleep. When he woke up this time, his mind was clearer and his stomach wasn’t nearly as queasy anymore. And he remembered vividly what he’d said.

He groaned and then swallowed it. He needed to get away from Hugo. His heart ached at the rejection and he needed some time to heal a little before he could hang out with his best friend again.

“Shh,” Hugo grunted.

Vaughn frowned, torn from his panicked mind to realize he was laying on top of Hugo. They’d never done this before. He tried to move, but Hugo’s arm wrapped more firmly around him.

“Hugo…”

“Hmm?”

“What are you doing?”

“We’re sleeping.”

“But…” He felt his cheeks heat. “Why are you… Holding me?” His voice cracked at the last words.

“Because we’re sleeping.”

“But you…” He frowned. “You said you didn’t like me romantically-”

“Did I?”

He could hear the smile in Hugo’s voice.

Vaughn paused and thought back to what Hugo had actually said. “Oh.”

Hugo laughed. “I’d like to give us a try.”

Vaughn’s breath caught and he looked at Hugo, head lifting from his chest. His eyes were wide. “What? Really?”

“Mhmm. Now, go back to sleep.” He pushed Vaughn’s head back to his chest, kissing it, and silencing any other words Vaughn would have had.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
